


Сумерки Шайло

by Red_Sally, WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: Смерть ходит рядом с Джеком всю жизнь, но что-то бережет его.





	

1.

Джек Бенджамин любит жить.  
Пуповина душит его, но никак не касается сестры.  
Накатывают разом страх и холод, боль – он не может дышать, не может, не может – он не делает первого вдоха, пока звонкий шлепок не заставляет его закашляться и заплакать. В вышине плывет черное лицо с блестящими, яркими белками глаз. Человек смотрит на него недолго и пропадает.  
Джек не знает, накажут ли человека за то, что ударил принца.

2.

Он просто живет – и через несколько лет пуповина делает новый виток, едва не убив Мишель. На сей раз его не задевает даже по касательной, точно это его, а не сестру отмаливают каждый день в главном храме.  
Потом он думает, что отец мстит ему за это – но мысль не задерживается надолго.

3.

Джеку очень не хочется умирать.  
У него адски болит голова – у него болит все, но голова… Черт возьми, как будто чужая. Кровь заливает лицо слишком обильно для такого ранения – или это только кажется? Кажется, ему прострелили череп, и он чувствует весь путь, который прогрызла пуля. Кажется, ему пора.  
Вот только не хочется.  
Незнакомое лицо расплывается перед глазами: ни одной черты не уловить, ни одной приметы не запомнить. Мужчина? Женщина? Глубокая тень лежит от лба до подбородка – Джек бредит: над ним склоняется преподобный Самуэльс, и губы у него шевелятся, но не в молитве. Тень сгущается, тяжелеет, оживает, клубится вокруг струйками черного дыма, которому неоткуда взяться. Колючие темные глаза на секунду вспыхивают ярко, зелено, холодно, как у зверя.  
Влекомое этой вспышкой, приходит спасение.

4.

– Ты не тот, кто Ему нужен, – объясняет преподобный Самуэльс мягко, снисходительно глядя сверху вниз, и Джек не может дышать.  
Нос и рот забиты – снова, как когда-то давно, когда он опоздал родиться.  
Темные глаза преподобного смотрят сквозь него. Он чувствует тяжелую ладонь на затылке, чувствует, как сухие горячие пальцы сжимают виски. Запах храмовых благовоний сменяется другим: резким, дурманящим, удушливым. По лицу струится кровь, смешиваясь с пеплом незнакомых трав. Сплетается на черной коже вязь грубой татуировки, покрывающей руки, и плечи, и грудь, из которой рвется гортанный не то крик, не то песня. Что-то чужое, тайное, звериное проступает в чертах смиренного лица.  
Джек мотает головой. Ничего еще не кончено.  
– Ничего, – говорит он, хотя на языке горчит совсем другое. – Я способен учиться на своих ошибках.  
Взгляд в спину так же осязаемо тяжел.

5.

Лисий лес обступает частоколом. Выстрелов не слышно. Кровь стучит в висках так, что Джек, может, и не услышал бы.  
Смерть ходит вокруг, насчитывает круги, дует в затылок, заставляя короткие волоски у шеи подняться дыбом. Она не торопится: играет, медлит, смотрит сквозь ночные черные стволы голодными глазами, пьет страх, выбирает время...  
Или не может подступиться.

6.

Ему не смотрят в глаза.  
Никто не поднимает взгляда: ни те, кто вздергивает его на ноги с пола у отцовских колен, ни те, что выводят в пустой, глухой и тесный внутренний двор.  
И разгорается утро.  
Солнце уже успело раскалить дворцовые крыши, но двор тонет в тенях, здесь еще не закончилась ночь, и происходящее кажется внезапно навалившимся кошмаром. Оттого Джек не боится: в глубине души он уверен, что вот-вот проснется. И подушка будет мокрой от пота, а в глазах спросонья все поплывет от головной боли. И мятеж, и провал, и эхо короткого приказа призраками истают в светлых стенах спальни.  
В строю, перед которым его ставят, нет ни одного знакомого лица. Это хорошо и плохо: Джеку хочется впиться взглядом во что-нибудь, в кого-нибудь – секунды идут, и закрадывается уже первая тревожная мысль, что просыпаться ему некуда. Он озирается и ловит себя на том, что ищет взглядом неизменную черную скалу в сутане: даже зная уже, что не найдет. Что перед этой казнью не будет исповеди.  
Он пробует не закрывать глаза, но не слишком старается.

8.

Начинается день.  
В солнечном свете кожа зудит, противоестественно чутко осязая золотой жар, заставляя то и дело бросать быстрый взгляд на пустые ладони: не проступают ли еще на них неизбежные метки.  
За столом напротив, белая и неподвижная, застыла Мишель. Боится моргнуть. Когда смолк ее визг, стало тихо, и тишина царит до сих пор, хотя воздух искрит от незаданных вопросов. Отец и мать сидят тут же, и Сайлас выглядит откровенно плохо.  
Джек, не удержавшись, потирает ноющие ребра. Дышать еще больно, как будто это в новинку. Он чувствует себя так, точно его переехал «Голиаф», но он жив, а боль имеет свойство слабеть со временем. Да и «Голиаф» у каждого свой.  
– Сын, – говорит Сайлас – выходит сипло и жалко. – Ты вернулся.  
В это слово всегда вкладывают слишком много.  
– Конечно, вернулся, – кивает Джек. – Ведь это мой дом.  
У матери вырывается судорожный вздох, всхлип. Даже когда отец привез его и Дэвида с границы после плена, она была спокойнее.  
Прислушиваясь к себе, Джек ощущает, как бьющий в окна свет обжигает висок и щеку. Это не больно. Так заживают, рубцуются раны: кожу саднит и дергает, но каждый вдох дается все легче. Под залитой кровью рубашкой медленно, медленно, как закрывающийся на ночь цветок, стягивается сетью темно-розовых шрамов неряшливый поцелуй смерти, снова прошедшей мимо.  
– Я буду возвращаться всегда, – говорит Джек ровно, глядя, как вытягиваются их лица. – Отовсюду.

9.

Тени становятся гуще под навесом плотных туч. Сверху, из бесчисленных окон, вереница черных зонтов кажется сплошным потоком влекомых вниз по улице обломков. Река течет прочь из города: туда, где за главным храмом раскинулось морем кладбище.  
На краю последней могилы Джек складывает зонт, подставляя дождю непокрытую голову. Щелкают камеры. Гремит прощальный залп. На белые цветы брызжет мокрая грязь. Черное, белое и серое – новый флаг королевства, чей принц потерял всю семью и сам еле остался жив: вон как он бледен, как сам похож на восставшего мертвеца, хотя смерть снова чудом его миновала. Как он убит скорбью и придавлен властью, опустившейся на плечи…  
Неважно, как это выглядит. Все не то, чем кажется: суть всегда до последнего скрыта, и никому до нее не добраться.  
Панихида проходит скромно и тихо. Река течет вспять, и на Шайло спускаются сумерки. Рай для теней.

7.

У него все болит.  
Кажется, он уже думал так. Кажется, смерть снова осталась ни с чем.  
Голова идет кругом от тяжелого запаха: дым и земля, близкий огонь и камень, кровь, перебивающая почти все остальное. Грудь и горло рвет болью, и он заходится кашлем.  
У него под ногтями глина.  
Грубый, хриплый голос: вот, от чего он очнулся. Он раньше ни разу не слышал таких молитв, он раньше ни разу не был в храмах под открытым небом, не видел богов, сотканных из праха, костей и крови, из пепла дурной травы и обрядов более древних, чем принесенный в эти края повелитель бабочек.  
Черная гора высится над ним. В неверном свете костра белки глаз отсвечивают ярко, как если бы горели огнем изнутри. Змеятся по телу шрамы и татуировки. С ножа в опущенной руке в пыль капает багровым.  
– Вы же говорили, я не тот, кто нужен Богу, – говорит Джек, с усилием отводя взгляд от обнаженного тела.  
Заклинание обрывается.  
– Я не говорил за них всех.


End file.
